Leather
by lycan-cub
Summary: George's early birthday present to Elliot. Written for Bucken Berry. Please R&R. Elliot/George. Slash.


_(A/N: Smutty gift for Bucken_Berry. Please read, review, and enjoy.)_

Elliot came into the apartment and looked around. It was dark and there was no sign of George.

"George," Elliot said and Elliot didn't get an answer. He walked towards the bedroom. He saw that the bathroom light was on and the bathroom door closed.

Elliot knocked on the door. "George," he said.

He heard some noise and then the door cracked a bit. "Elliot," George said.

"Is something wrong?" Elliot asked.

George shook his head. "No there is nothing wrong."

"You said you have a surprise for me," Elliot said wondering what his lover was doing.

"Yes I do have a surprise for you but you have to wait in the bedroom and lose the shirt," George said.

Elliot nodded and George closed the door. Elliot took off his coat and he went into the bedroom. There were candles lit in the room and it gave it a nice glow. He wondered what was going on. He wasn't complaining but he just wondered.

He loosened his tie and pulled it off. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and threw them on the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes.

The bathroom door opened and George walked into the room.

Elliot gasped and licked his lips.

George was dressed in leather. He was wearing black leather boots and tight leather pants.

Elliot got off the bed and walked towards George. He looked at the collar George had around his neck and hooked his finger in the d-ring and pulled George closer.

"Is this my surprise," Elliot asked his voice husky and leaned his forehead against George's.

"Yes. You said that I would look good in leather. Your birthday is tomorrow and I won't be here since I have to go to D.C. So it's an early birthday present," George said.

"Happy birthday to me," Elliot said before kissing George. George ran his hands over Elliot's stomach feeling the taunt muscles. He pulled back and pushed Elliot to the bed. Elliot sat on the bed and George got to his knees and unbuckled Elliot's pants.

Elliot ran his fingers through George's hair and moaned as George massaged him through his pants.

"What do you want?" George asked looking up and Elliot gripped his hair harder.

"I want you to suck my cock," Elliot said.

George smiled and he unzipped Elliot's pants. Elliot let go of George's hair and stood to pull his pants and boxers down. George pushed Elliot back down and kissed the inside of his thigh. He gripped Elliot and started to pump him.

Elliot moaned as he felt himself harden.

George licked the tip and took the head into his mouth.

"Fuck," Elliot hissed as his hand found George's hair. He loved George's hot mouth. He loved how wet it was and how good it felt. All he wanted to was thrust into it.

George swirled his tongue around the head and Elliot thrusted into George's mouth. George held Elliot's thighs and pulled off leaving a piece of spit hanging from the tip of Elliot's cock and his lips. He licked his lips before taking Elliot into his mouth again.

"What did I do to deserve this," Elliot moaned as George rolled his balls.

George let go of Elliot again and stood. He took off his boots slowly and Elliot watched as George untied them and took them off. He then unbuttoned his leather pants.

Elliot kicked of his pants and pulled himself further onto the bed and watched George.

George slowly pulled down his pants. He was wearing no underwear and he was already hard. He then went to take off the collar.

"Leave it on," Elliot said and George left the collar alone. "Come here," he said and George got onto the bed.

Elliot pulled him onto his lap and his cock against George's. George bent down and kissed Elliot. Elliot's hands ran down to George's ass and he squeezed.

"I already prepared myself," George said and Elliot's eyes darkened.

"I wish I could have watched you as he stretched and opened yourself so you could take my cock," Elliot said. He circled George's nipple with his tongue before sucking on it. George moaned softly and he wiggled his hips so that he could slide against Elliot.

"What do you want?" Elliot asked George.

George shook his head. "Doesn't matter, this is your present."

Elliot kissed George before lifting him. He positioned George so that his cock was resting between George's cheeks.

"Where's the lube?" Elliot asked and George got off of him and grabbed it from the top drawer of the nightstand. He opened the cap and poured some onto his hand. He grabbed Elliot's cock and he lubed it.

Elliot moaned softly as George massaged him. He pulled George close to him and kissed him.

George got onto his knees and put it his ass in the air. He wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly pumped it. "Are you going to fuck me?"

Elliot smirked and he got behind George and he pushed into George until he was all the way in.

George moaned and gripped the sheets.

Elliot slowly pulled out and slammed back in. "Always so tight," he said.

George moaned. "Just fuck me and shut up," he said.

Elliot complied and he thrust faster into George.

"Yes," George hissed as he pumped his cock in time with Elliot's thrusts.

Elliot loved how responsive George. He loved the way that George moaned and cursed when he was balls deep in him.

Best birthday present bar none. Even though next year George tied in a bow naked on his own office desk would be a really good one but next year was far off.

He felt George tighten around him and moaned.

"Fuck," he said and George moaned and stuffed his face into the pillow.

Elliot knew that George was going to come soon and he pulled out.

George whined as Elliot pulled out and he was flipped over.

George moaned as Elliot took him into his mouth. "I'm going to come," he said and Elliot bobbed up and down faster as he slipped his finger into George.

Elliot crooked his finger and George tensed and arched as he came in Elliot's mouth.

He swallowed all of George's cum before letting him go. He climbed up to George and kissed him. He lapped at George's tongue letting him taste himself.

Elliot pulled away and lifted George's leg over his shoulder and pushed back into him.

George groaned with the feeling of being filled again. Elliot thrust harder into George and he kept up the fast pace as he felt himself getting closer.

George clenched around him and Elliot moaned as he came in George.

"Happy Birthday," George said with a tired smile.

Elliot smiled at him and he pulled out. He lay down next to George and pulled him against his body.

"It is my best birthday present to date," Elliot said kissing George on the back of the neck. He looked at the collar.

"I like the collar a lot. I think you should wear it again," he said as he wrapped his arm around George's waist.

George placed his hand over Elliot's "I actually like it too. I didn't think I would. I actually like wearing all of it to be honest."

"Let's go to sleep so that we have enough energy for the morning. I'm going to ride you hard before you leave. I'm hoping that you will have enough of a limp to remember me while you're gone," Elliot said and George laughed.


End file.
